movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tillie and the Thomas
Tillie and the Thomas is TheTrainboy43DisneyStyle's movie spoof of Lady and the Tramp. It appeared on YouTube on March 17, 2015. Cast: *Adult Lady - Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) *Tramp - Thomas The Tank Engine *Jim Dear - Sir Topham Hatt *Darling - Lady Hatt *Junior - Eric (The Little Engine That Could) *Jock - James The Red Engine *Trusty - Henry The Green Engine *Aunt Sarah - Mama Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) *Mr. Busy The Beaver - Templeton (Charlotte's Web) *Si and Am - Kaa (The Jungle Book) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *The Stray Dogs - The Troublesome Trucks (Thomas & Friends) *Toughy - Duck The Great Western Engine *Tony - Sir Ector (The Sword In The Stone) *Joe - Sir Pellinore (The Sword In The Stone) *Puppy Lady - Millie (Thomas & Friends) *Peg - Georgia (The Little Engine That Could) *Boris - Pete (The Little Engine That Could) *Pedro - Percy The Small Engine *English Bulldog - Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could) *Dachsie - Jebediah (The Little Engine That Could) Chapters: *Tillie and the Thomas Part 1 - Main Titles *Tillie and the Thomas Part 2 - "Peace on Earth"/Millie *Tillie and the Thomas Part 3 - Millie to Bed *Tillie and the Thomas Part 4 - Sunday/The Goblin/Morning Paper *Tillie and the Thomas Part 5 - Tillie Talks to James and Henry/'It's Sir Topham Hatt' *Tillie and the Thomas Part 6 - 'What a Day!'/Breakfast at Tony's *Tillie and the Thomas Part 7 - Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill *Tillie and the Thomas Part 8 - 'A Wee Bairn'/Thomas Meets Tillie *Tillie and the Thomas Part 9 - Countdown to B-Day *Tillie and the Thomas Part 10 - "What is a Baby?"/"La La Lu" *Tillie and the Thomas Part 11 - Going Away/Mama Robotnik *Tillie and the Thomas Part 12 - "The Snake Song" *Tillie and the Thomas Part 13 - The Chains/Tillie Puffs Off/Wrong Side of the Tracks *Tillie and the Thomas Part 14 - Through the Zoo *Tillie and the Thomas Part 15 - Templeton the Busy Rat/A Log Puller *Tillie and the Thomas Part 16 - Wheelloose and Collar-Free/"Bella Notte" *Tillie and the Thomas Part 17 - The Next Morning/Chasing Chickens/Caught *Tillie and the Thomas Part 18 - The Pound/"He's A Thomas" *Tillie and the Thomas Part 19 - James and Henry's Proposal/Tillie's Shame *Tillie and the Thomas Part 20 - The Goblin Returns/Thomas Vs. Creeper/Falsely Accused *Tillie and the Thomas Part 21 - Henry on the Trail *Tillie and the Thomas Part 22 - Visitors/Domestic Life *Tillie and the Thomas Part 23 - End Credits Movie used: *Lady and the Tramp (1955) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *Thomas & Friends (1984) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *Calling All Engines (2005) *The Great Discovery (2008) *Hero of the Rails (2009) *Misty Island Rescue (2010) *Day of the Diesels (2011) *Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) *King of the Railway (2013) *Tale of the Brave (2014) *The Adventure Begins (2015) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) *Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993) *Sonic Satam (1993) *Sonic X (2003) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Sword In The Stone (1963) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Dumbo (1941) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) *The Three Caballeros (1945) *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Rio (2011) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) *Chicken Run (2000) *Little Golden Book Land (1989) *Babes in Toyland (1997) Voices: *Barbara Luddy *Larry Roberts *Bill Thompson *Bill Baucom *Lee Millar *Peggy Lee *Verna Felton *George Givot *Stan Freberg *Dal McKennon *Alan Reed *Mel Blanc *The Mellomen *Kath Soucie *Edward Glen *Martin Sherman *Joseph May *John Hasler *Susan Roman *Kerry Shale *Rob Rackstraw *Keith Wickham *Jules de Jongh *Teresa Gallagher *Billy O'Sullivan *Kathleen Barr *Sterling Holloway *Terry-Thomas *Sebastian Cabot *Alan Napier *Paul Lynde *Steven Kynman *Frank Welker *Peter Cullen *Bever-Leigh Banfield *Miranda Raison *Phil Fondacaro *John Hurt *Jamie Campbell Bower *Paul Schoeffler *William Hope *Michael Donovan *Christopher Ragland *Mr. T *Bill Hader *James Carter Cathcart *Andrew Kishino *Christopher Plummer *Grant Bardsley *Michael Legge *Britt Allcroft Special Thanks: *Walt Disney *MCA Universal *HiT Entertainment *Jaclyn Bachik *ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd Dedicated to: *Walt Disney *MCA Universal *HiT Entertainment *TheBeckster1000 *Barbara Luddy *Larry Roberts *Stan Freberg Trivia: *This is for 60th anniversary of Lady and the Tramp. *This is the first spoof to feature all Thomas & Friends movies. *The 50th anniversary of Lady and the Tramp was celebrated in 2005, the same year Calling All Engines was released on DVD. *Thomas and Tillie would make more appearances like The Train and the Boat, Train-A-Doodle and more. Category:TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:TrainBoy43 Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:TrainBoy43